New Life, New Ways, New Blood
by saddarkeyes
Summary: “I’m not alive, I’m dead.” Harry told himself firmy. He could remember dying. He knew he died. Very painfully too. But there he stood, alive and yet… Something had indeed happened. Something unsual. Something supernatural…"
1. The Depths Are Not Always Visible

Hey guys I am CRAZY!!! EEEE!!!! Don't expect less. Hehehe ^_~ Okay since I am in love with Vampires and Harry/Sev father/son fics, guess what!? Mwahahahahaha! I'm not telling!  
  
Dedicated to anyone who takes their time to write good Harry Potter fanfiction that includes Vampires.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry felt tired. Of course he should! It was three o'clock in the mourning! He definatly had a right to be tired! But he could not sleep. Try as he might to give in to the peaceful night, he never fell into that sleep. For something was nagging him so terribly. He layed in bed, trying to figure out what was bothering him so much, but that too, would not come. Getting out of his bed, he looked outside to the night sky. How beautiful it was. The moon shown full force and he realized somewhere Remus Lupin was a werewolf right then. The stars were especially bright this night, so very beautiful indeed. The dark woods of the Forbidden Forest never looked so…special? as they did then. They were dark, yet, not frightening. The lake itself, shining from the moon's light, was welcoming. He could easily see why Victor Krum had taken a swim there… That was a great idea to him. Outside was so peaceful as to this busy, yet sleeping school. This school was, indeed peaceful right now…but he urged to be outside. To feel the cool wind in his face, to swim in the deapths of the lake, to lie on the grass that was wet from dew. It all sounded so great to him.   
  
'Stop it, Potter, you'll get caught. It happened before. And they're catching on, especially Snape. He knows I like to be out at night.' His mind shouted at himself. 'But then again I can't sleep and what better to do? And I can always wear my cloak and just take it off when I swim. Besides, even bloody Snape sleeps at three in the mourning! It's quite alright, nobody will catch me. And to make sure, I simply need my map. It's perfect. Just this one night…'   
  
And with this Harry got up, leaving with his map in his pocket, and invisibility cloak being worn. He nearly ran outside. It was like it was calling him. He wanted this so badly. A perfect thing. And when he got back, he'd be weary from swimming, and the water would help clear his mind, he would then be able to sleep. He was outside quicker than normal and glided his way down to the lake. He had changed into shorts to swim, and throwing off his shirt, that is what he did.   
  
First slightly cold, then it just felt good…no. It felt great. He knew that there was a squid in the lake, but somehow that did not threaten him. He dived far into the depths. Deeper and deeper. He became aware that he was rather in the need of air and was pretty far down in the lake. With this sudden agknowledgment, Harry swam as fast as he could to get to the surface. His lungs burned, he desperately needed air. His heart beated against his chest so fast, adrenilen pumping through his veins. His muscles over-worked to swim to the top. He was getting tired, and fast. All the air from his lungs was gone, and his heart began to go out of rythim, his arms slowed as it seemed to be harder than anything to move them through the water. He forced his eyes to stay open. Stay alive. He had swallowed water and regretted it. Now, it seemed, his only hope was the hope that he'd make it to breathe soon. However, he couldn't, he gave out with the sudden realization that he was going to die.  
  
Eyes were droping… Lungs burning and muscles tired and sore. He needed air.  
  
  
An onlooker smiles evily as he watched the famous Harry Potter lose hope in himself and give up. The creature in the shadow grinned in succsess. The boy fell unconsiouse. Great. Yes, indeed, this was working well. The living, yet, dieing boy floated just made it to the top. The creature walked over to Harry, and retreived him. Well indeed, this night was one to remember.   
  
Laying the boy on his stomache, the creature pounded a fist into Harry's back, causing him to cough up water and take in air. Blood, though, had also came out with the water.  
  
"Close to death, indeed." The creature said in a pitying voice. "Sad to say. Sad to say…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe, hope you have enjoyed, please review! Lalala!!! Tell me whatcha think! ^_~  
  
Sending my love out to enveryone!  
Love, love  
~Steph 


	2. Painful Turning For The Better

Okay back again! I'm trying like really fast to update!   
  
Dedication of this chapter to Amanda Snape, her story "The Vampire Blood in the Snape Family" is VERY great, go read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own my vampies! WEE! YAY!!!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gliding figure paced nervously. Stress was clear and evident on her pale elegant face.  
  
"You moron!" she yelled, pointing her fingure at the vampire that sat in the shadows. "You had to do *that* much to him! You couldn't have just knocked him out!? No, that wouldn't be you then. You have to have your fun! 'Come to meeee' she mock imitated her friend 'cooommmmeee. Swiiiimmm, swiimmmm! Deep into that water now…' I swear! When will you learn, Ryan (1), having fun results in problems! He could have died!"  
  
"Well, gee golly gee George! I never knew you cared so much, honestly, he's going to end up dead anyway."  
  
"No! UNdead. Undead. There's a difference, Ryan. Once you're dead, you cannot, I repeat, cannot, become a vampire. And you know what, I care! The boy has yet to awaken from your little 'fun', honestly, they always say we vampires are very smart and intelligent. Pshh! To think that after all your years you would understand why you cannot mess with them like that! Swimming! Honestly! For Merlin's sake… Oh well, I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way."  
  
"Ah!" Ryan cheered smiling, long pointed fangs shown at this, "the hard way is the funest way!"  
  
"Funest? That's not a word, Ryan. It's 'most fun.' And no, it most certainly is not! Ohhh, Ryan!" She was moaning out loud now.  
  
"Hey, Amaya (2), don't worry! It'll be okay. And shh! I think our young one is waking up!" Ryan walked back into the shadows and watched the boy stir somewhat.  
  
Amaya let out a very, very small, quiet squeal in exceitment then put on a cold face. One that would make the boy frightened.  
  
Harry Potter lay tied up on a chair. The chair was comfortable, nontheless, he was not in a good situation. Awaking from a deep sleep, he let out a moan. He felt horrible. Opening his eyes, he was forced to hold a scream back, his eyes bulged. There was a vampire in front of him, and a vampire that looked like she was hungry and angry.  
  
Amaya let out, low, slitherish sounding in her voice, "You have awoken, young one. Just in time, just time." While her voice was soft, it had that evil sound to it that made Harry extreamly uncomfortable. He figited, trying to get away. When he realized that he could not, he looked her straight in her devilish eyes.  
  
"Why am I here?" He asked firmly, remembering his Gryffindore courage.  
  
"For me to feed off of, to die, to hurt, to become." She answered not making much sence to Harry.  
  
At this time, Ryan glided from out of the shadows, no longer innocent and cheerful, but wearing the same look Amaya had.  
  
"Thy young one will know in time. But now you must make a decsion." Ryan said in the same tone as Amaya. He took his long finger and made a long, slender, slightly deep cut down Harry's face.   
  
Harry winced. Damn, that hurt! If a nail could accually make a cut, it hurt, but that deep seriously hurt bad! Ryan wiped some blood of of Harry's face with that same finger.   
  
He then tasted it, "Ah, sweet. Sweet blood's the best of them all," he said in a very creepy, slithery voice.  
  
Harry nearly blanched at these words. Could someone possibly *like* blood, and think it *sweet*!?  
  
"Now, young one, " Amaya began, "You like your life, yes. I expect you wouldn't like death."  
  
"Naw, I would do anything for it!" Harry said sarcasticly.  
  
"Don't toy with me, boy, I could kill you in an instinct." Amaya growled.  
  
"And I'll be glad to throw in a few punches." Ryan smirked.  
  
"You took me here for a reason, you wouldn't kill me." Harry remarked.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know about that one. Believe me, you will die if you don't cooperate. And it won't be fast either, nice, slow, and painful." Amaya said, her nails gracing the perimiter of Harry's face. As this happened, Harry spat in her face. She retreated, extended her already long nails, and clawed him on his right cheek. This caused four, lengthy, bleeding cuts. Suddenly a punch hit him on his left cheek, where the male vampire stood.   
  
Gods! That hurt! Vampires having super-strength, and with a bard blow to his face, that extreamly hurt!  
  
"Boy, you have no respect!" Ryan flarrred.  
  
"You're wrong, I have no respect for people or vampires outto get me." Harry glarred at Ryan.  
  
Ryan scoffed quietly. Out to get him, indeed. This was not working, they needed another approuch. He sent that thought to Amaya's mind. A big perk to being a strong vampire.  
  
~No, just keep this up for a while. The boy is stubborn.~  
  
~Alright…I guess.~  
  
~But we need to start hurting him a little.~  
  
~Amaya, you silly git, we already started that!~  
  
~Of course, Ryan, I know this, but you punched him. You forgot your strength. No need to let him go unconsious again.~  
  
Ryan chocked back laughted. This was rather amusing.   
  
"So, Mister Potter, will you listen, or must I make you listen by…a little disapline?" Ryan said cracking his knuckles.  
  
Harry visibly winced. That was what his uncle called it as well.  
  
The two vampired noticed this weakness in Harry, and sent each other simular thought.  
  
~A major weakness there.~ Ryan thought.  
  
~Well that bothered him.~ Amaya stated. ~However~ she continued, ~I highly doubt it was because of your threat, it must be something more.~  
  
~Yup, got ya. Lay on the disipline.~  
  
~Not too rough, not too rough.~  
  
~Fine, fine!~ "So, Mister Potter, have you realized how bad you could end up tonight. Dead, Mister Potter, dead. Does this bother you? Or do you wish for it?" Ryan said looking deep into Harry's eyes . He saw pain. ~He sufferes, Amaya. We should be ourselves soon.~ There was no respounce. Ryan knew this meant no. At least not yet.  
  
The penatrating gaze looked straight into Harry's soul. He would not say the truth, but he felt that this vampire already knew. "I love my lofe, I am very happy living it, thank you very much!"  
  
"Sure. It's what I'd expect you to say." Ryan replied.  
  
It was now Amaya's turn to see Harry's spirit.  
  
"Intresting indeed…" she mumbled. "Hide yourself as you wish, we can tell you lie. We can tell that you suffer." Then she whispered in a soft voice, "we can help you. Take away the pain, put love there."  
  
This surprised Harry, but he would not be intimidated. "You? Hah! That's a laugh. I remember you saying you'd kill me a second ago."  
  
Ryan also became softer and said, "what do you want, Harry? If you do not want relief, love, and support, what do you want?"  
  
This had deffinatly threw Harry off. But he remembered that these were vampires. "What do you know about love, you're vampires!"  
  
"More than you could imagine," they both answered at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Harry yearned to know love. But these were vampires! Blood sucking vampires! They were most likely lying anyway! Intimidating his mind into giving in. Somewhere, he self-consiously already wanted to let them do what they would do. To end it all. Put a stop in his misery. Just to give in…  
  
"Do you want to know love, and to feel it, to give it, and receive it?" Amaya asked gently.  
  
Ryan continuesd from there, "Do you want comfort and support, love and happiness? No more pain and suffering?  
  
This was the last barrior that they had broken. The boy, Harry Potter, had had it all. His eyes swelled up in tears, and one single tear slid down his face, burning the cuts he had just gotten. One tear cried for his life of pain. One tear that represented his loss of his parents, his suffering with the Dursleys, his torture from Voldemort, the unfairness brought upon him. He cried one tear in so many long years for this suffering. Let it all be gone…  
  
The two vampires placed their hands on the boy's face. Their hands glowed soft, bright blue, it was warm against Harry's face. Harry felt the stinging of all the cuts melt away. And in seconds, the small wounds vanished, no blood let behind, and no scars either. Just a flat perfect face and his lightening bolt scar, which had not, nor would ever leave.  
  
Amaya spoke gently once again, "physical wounds healed, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at them.  
  
"Do you wish the same on your inside?" Ryan asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," Harry croaked, "I want it all to end."  
  
"Do you wish to live a new life, long and full of love?" Harry nodded at this.  
  
Amaya untied Harry and told him to stay still. Harry obeyed. It wasn't like he could do any different, his feet seemed stuck to the ground, most likely Vampire Magic. Both vampires looked at the ground. This was the hard part. "I'm sorry," they said and then…  
  
PAIN! Ryan had bit him, and was currently taking blood out of Harry's body, into his own. Then when he finished, Harry fell to the floor. Amaya gave him an apologetic look before she, too, bit him, only on the opposite side of the neck where Ryan had bit him. While Amaya was biting Harry, Ryan had quickly ran and fetched a goblet. He slit his wrist and poored some blood into the goblet. Amaya followed suit when she was done. Their blood mixed in the one goblet without a mixer.   
  
"Vampier makiera," they said in usion, their hand hovering about the goblet. A glow came from it then it vanished and Amaya gave it to a howling Harry, for he was in pain.   
  
"Drink." She said quietly, but with force behind it.  
  
"It will all be over soon." Ryan assured.  
  
And with a shaky hand, Harry brought the blood-filled cup to his mouth and drank.  
  
At first, there was no more pain. But that was not to be. It started at his heart. His heart raced, faster and faster. Blood pumped through his entired body. New blood; vampire blood. His lungs burned, he seemed not to be able to draw, breath for the pain was too much. Then his head came to so much pain, that he was about to pass out. By now, his entire body was twitching in this suffer. Then…his heart stopped. It may have been the most painful thing ever to happen in life's own existance. It was a thousand times worse than the Crucitus Curse (sp?) and more. It seemed to last an eternity while it was really a minute. And then…it was over.   
  
Amaya rushed over, tears pouring down her face and hugged him. Ryan had done the same thing, only without tears. Harry passed out, being hugged by two vampires that he didn't even know their names. But it felt good being hugged…even through all the pain.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Amaya.  
  
"Yes, yes I do Amaya. I have the feeling he'll be just fine. Of course with the exception on a nasty headache." Ryan stated, shaking his head at the memory of him being turned.  
  
  
Ryan picked up Harry and brought him into his new, own personal rooms. "Rest now young one, you will awaken to a new life."  
  
  
Amaya and Ryan chatted quietly. They sat in the main living room and attemped Wizard Chess. However, neither could concentrate. Turning a boy into a vampire was, indeed, something that stole their thoughts. All of a sudden, and quite loud too, the door was banged open. In walked their fellow vampire. One they like to call Misae (3). He grumpily sat down with a thump.  
  
"Uh…hi there, Misae." Ryan said nervously. When Misae was grumpy, you should always be cautious.  
  
"Don't call me that today, Ryan. And hello to you, too."  
  
"Well, gee, Amaya, don't you think Sev needs a little cheering up, no?" Ryan said looking at his sister with a mischeivious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes, I have to agree. So, Severus, why so down?" Amaya asked, smiling.  
  
"Potter. Again!" Severus said simply.  
  
"Well, Sev, you know we planned on taking him." Ryan said quietly.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"We did." Amaya said firmly.  
  
"At that young age!? Are you nuts!? He could die! And then on top of it all, he's attending Hogwarts! He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and that means he's suppose to kill Voldemort, or die doing it! He could have died at that young age!" Snape practically screamed.  
  
"Sev, calm down. He's perfectly fine! And you should have saw what we saw, he needed it. Don't worry. It'll be okay. And besides, he'll learn better here than he would anywhere else, even through all the years of Hogwarts, then college. He's better off here." Amaya said firmly. And, indeed, Snape did calm down.   
  
"You know, there are going to be problems." Severus said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Not many." Amaya said calmly.  
  
"And we can work through them." Ryan assured.  
  
After that the three vampires just talked, played chess, relaxed, and waited. Soon the boy would awaken to be another person. A new life, with a new family, new vampire blood, and new ways of living. He would be loved. And love them back. It would be…right.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryan: young royalty. Okay that wasn't the reasoning of why I picked that name. But it works sorta  
  
Amaya: night rain. It has to do with the night, the rain (which she loves) and it's a pretty name.  
  
Misae: White hot sun. you'll see where I go with this nick name. Mwahah!  
  
**~*~*~**  
  
Hey did you like? I hope you did. This chapter was dedicated to Amanda Snape. Check her story out, it's kicking! Please review and tell me what you think! This chapter is about 2,400 words long.   
  
~~~*Review Mention*~~~  
  
Quoth the Raven: hehe thanks! Well, I need a beta-editor. I'm sorry about the mistakes. I'm glad you like!  
  
Nightshade: ah don't worry, our sevvie is of big importance in this story. Even if he appeared so little. But that's was just for now, in the next chapter I promise mor Sev.  
  
Amanda Snape: Thanks! Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was dedicated for you! ::smiles::  
  
kat: OH THANKS! Ehhe ^^;; there ya go! ::points up::  
  
I hope you've enjoyed. I'll try to update faster! Ta for now!  
Sending my love out to everyone,  
Love, love  
~Steph 


End file.
